After School
by GirlWhoFlew
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have the house to themselves after school and get up to some sexy shenanigans


Kurt had gotten the text near the end of lunch,

_Carol and I are going out to dinner, we won't be home until late. I left some money on the counter for take out._ ~ Dad

Kurt knew Finn was staying the night at Puck's to prepare their Glee assignment for the week. He lent over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"Dad and Carol are going out tonight, do you want to come over after school?" He said in a low tone, letting his lips brush against Blaine's ear.

Blaine swallowed roughly, and turned to look Kurt in the eyes. The usual light blue, had darkened slightly. Blaine nodded his head and let his hand move from Kurt's knee where it was resting up to stroke his jean covered thighs.

The rest of the day seemed to drag out after that.

As soon as the door closed behind them their lips were attached and hands began to wonder.

Blaine untucked Kurt's shirt and grabbed wildly at the smooth skin that he hardly ever got to feel.

Somehow Kurt's shirt ended up on the floor, along with Blaine's pants. They separated themselves long enough to drag themselves upstairs to Kurt's bed where Blaine was pushed onto his back so that Kurt could settle between his legs.

Both boys stared into each other's eyes, panting heavily, their chests brushing lightly when they inhaled at the same time.

Their lips reclaimed each other, clothing was peeled from bodies and hands traced every inch of newly exposed skin until both boys were bare and achingly hard.

Kurt slid down Blaine's body letting his hands map out Blaine's toned chest and stomach. His hands came to rest at the base of Blaine's cock. He stroked it teasingly, letting his tongue come out to lick the pre-come off the tip.

Kurt moaned softly before liking a strip all the way from the base to the tip, circling the head. Kurt loved the weight of Blaine on his tongue, he took as much of Blaine in his mouth as he could, moving his hand with his mouth up and down Blaine's member letting his tongue make patterns everywhere it could reach.

"Lube… lube!" Blaine begged unable to withstand the torture any more. Kurt reached over to the nightstand and felt around blindly for the bottle, unable to take his eyes off the very naked and very handsome boy underneath him. He opened the bottle and dribbled a little more then necessary onto two of his fingers. Circling Blaine's tight ring of muscles, he leant down for a slow and passionate kiss hoping to get Blaine to relax before gently dipping a single finger in.

"Ugh, Kuurrtt," Blaine whined whilst writhing against the bed pushing his hips up looking for more. Kurt obliged working the whole finger in and crooking it, searching for the bundle of nerves he knew would set Blaine off. When he found it Blaine all but bucked Kurt off the bed and Kurt was grateful that they were home alone because Blaine all but shrieked Kurt's name sending a tingle down the taller boy's spine.

Kurt worked another digit into Blaine, scissoring his fingers and hitting Blaine's prostate each time.

"Kurt, please... I need you. Please!" Blaine whined. Kurt grabbed a condom off the nightstand and quickly slipped it on before covering it with lube. He positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, kissing the younger boy deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance as he pushed a little bit into the tight heat.

Kurt threw his head back and let out a deep, guttural moan, while Blaine squirmed, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Ugh, Kurt. Move, please." Blaine said softly after a while. Kurt moved out a little bit before pushing back in softly, trying desperately to fight the urge to bury himself in Blaine. Kurt pushed a little further in each time until he was fully submurged. By this time his thrusts were deep and hard.

Both boys were covered in a sheen of sweat, their mouth were swollen, neither had ever looked sexier.

Kurt began thrusting at different angles trying to hit Blaine's prostate. It took a few tries but Kurt hit it and Blaine screamed Kurt's name and thrust up to meet Kurt's hips, clenching around Kurt. Both boys let out a cry and Kurt repeated the action. He wasn't able to hit it every time but when he did Blaine moaned deep and loud spurring Kurt on.

Kurt knew he wouldn't last long and his thrusts grew harder and faster as he neared his peak, "Blaine, I'm not… I'm not gonna last much longer." He grunted in a voice much lower than his normal pitch.

"Let go, come for me, Kurt." That was it. With one final thrust, Kurt was coming, Blaine's name spilling from his lips as waves and waves of pleasure took over his body.

Kurt collapsed on the bed beside Blaine, basking in the afterglow, Blaine kissing and suckling on his neck, his hands roaming over his body.

Kurt felt Blaine's erection press against his thigh. He reached down and stroked Blaine hard and fast three times and Blaine was coming in white streaks all over Kurt's abdomen.

He released his boyfriend's member and ran a finger through the mess on his stomach, brining it to his lips. He closed his eyes and his tongue peeked out for a taste, Kurt moaned as Blaine watched with wide eyes.

The boys cleaned up, catching each others lips and letting their hands graze fleetingly against skin every now and then.

They got under the covers and snuggled close; basking in the intimacy they always felt after they made love.


End file.
